


Talking is Key, Sleep Talking is a Bitch

by YorkandDelta



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It isn't actually but Michael worries it is, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YorkandDelta/pseuds/YorkandDelta
Summary: Everyone knows communication is key to a relationship. But who knew that sleep talking can ruin one?Michael and Gavin fall into bed together even though they both think the other person is straight. When Michael wakes up alone he thinks the worst. Hurt by Michael's rejection Gavin finds someone to show the world that he isn't gay, nope no way. It doesn't go well...until it does.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was getting way too drunk at this bar. He was out with the Lads and the Support Team after a successful take. The Gents were to sober and too married-Gavin would say too old- to want to go out anymore. The support team were absolutely nuts. Even the quiet ones were letting themselves have a good time, and the rowdy ones? Gavin was pretty sure he saw Trevor walking around with no shirt, his chest covered with what he really, really hoped was chocolate pudding. Normally he would be the first in line to egg on his coworkers to make horrible decisions -- Jeremy was doing a pretty good job of that himself with Trevor and Matt -- but Gavin’s attention was all focused on Michael. And that was the problem with getting too drunk at this bar. Gavin was in love with Michael, had been pining after him for years. He was very adamant that Michael must NEVER FIND OUT. Hadn’t he seen enough scenes in TV and movies where after someone comes out to their friend the first question is always “But you don’t like me right?” That was the fear, the best friend turning out to be gay and hitting on you. No one wanted that. Gavin didn’t want Michael to have to deal with that. Gavin didn’t want Michael being disgusted with him. So it was easier to just say nothing.

  
Saying nothing became very hard when Michael was sitting right beside him in the booth, going from loudly yelling and laughing about their friends and other people in the bar and whispering in Gavin’s ear about how well he thought Gavin did on his part of the heist. Gavin couldn’t take it. All he could think about was leaning forwards that little distance and putting his lips on Michael’s beautiful neck. Of reaching an arm around Michael’s waist and pulling him close. Of running a hand through those coppery brown curls. So Gavin clutched his bottle with dear life and decided to look anywhere but at his friend.  
Michael seemed to catch on to Gavin’s weird behaviour. The next thing Gavin knew there was a hand under his chin, gently guiding his face to meet Michael’s beautiful brown eyes.

  
“What’s wrong Boi?” Michael’s face was soft with worry.

  
“Nothing. I think I’ve had too much to drink, and I’m right mullered after all the work we did the last two weeks. I think I need to head home.”

  
“I don’t think you should be leaving here alone like this. Let’s share an Uber back to my place.” Gavin thought that was rich coming from Michael, who had had more to drink than him, but he couldn’t say no and soon the two were stumbling through the door of Michael’s apartment.

  
Wait. Hadn’t Gavin meant to go back to his own apartment? Being here now was bad. Gavin was still drunk enough that he would think getting close to Michael was a good idea. He was already almost through the bedroom door. Michael probably expected him to stay on the couch. He always had before. Michael threw his jacket on a chair and pulled off his shirt. Gavin stared at the beautiful pull of his muscles while trying to get his head to stop spinning enough to turn around and make it to the couch. Michael turned first. Whatever he saw in the Brit’s expression made him come over and cup Gavin’s cheek again.

  
“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong Gav?”

  
Michael’s lips were soft against his. When had they started kissing? Gavin was pressed against the door frame. The hand on his cheek found its way into his hair. His own hands were on Michael’s waist, fingers ghosting up his sides to his ribs then his spine as he pulled his friend closer. Their hips ground against each other and Michael pulled away.  
Gavin panicked, ready to bolt. What had he done? But Michael turned them and pushed Gavin onto the bed. His eyes were fierce as he crawled on top of the taller man. He sat on Gavin’s thighs as he undid the buttons on his shirt, almost tearing them in his haste. Gavin shut up the part of his brain saying this wasn’t supposed to happen, sat up, and pulled his shirt all the way off. Michael moved on to his belt, pulling it out of the loops and throwing it off the side of the bed. Soon both pairs of pants followed.

  
Completely naked, every inch of skin was free to explore. Gavin kissed along the freckled shoulders like he had wanted to do for ages. His hands ran down Michael’s chest as the stronger man reached for something beside them. Just as Gavin was about to wrap his long fingers around the beautiful dick in front of him, his hands were caught. He was pushed back against the mattress with both arms over his head, trapped in one of Michael’s strong hands. Gavin groaned and went limp. The show of strength had him so aroused he couldn’t think. Or maybe the alcohol had something to do with it. Either way, when one of Michael’s lubed up fingers started probing at his hole all Gavin could do was moan and spread his legs. Michael worked him open so beautifully he never wanted it to end. The shorter man’s mouth was roaming all over his chest, nipping and sucking marks as he went and Gavin was enjoying every minute. He couldn’t form words, just desperate noises. And sooner than he thought Michael was sitting up and rolling on a condom. Gavin watched with lidded eyes and panting breath, his hands moving to grab the headboard.

  
Michael filled him so completely. It was better than any fantasy Gavin had imagined. They moved together so well. The noises of groans and slapping skin filled the room. Gavin brought his legs around Michael’s waist but the man caught his knees and bent him almost double so he could thrust deeper. The sheer control the other had over his body coupled with the new position hitting in just the right spots had Gavin seeing stars as he came with a shout. His orgasm rolled through him in waves causing him to buck and writhe under his friend.

  
He was totally spent but Michael wasn’t finished and he started to whimper with oversensitivity as his thick cock pounded into him mercilessly. His head clearing a bit, he put his hands on Michael’s strong chest and breathlessly said “Micoo, I can’t-Micoo stop.”

  
Michael’s eyes found Gavin’s and he did as he was told. Gavin reached between them and pumped his still hard dick at the same speed it had been pumping into him. At the same time he pulled Michael into a searing kiss. He felt Michael’s hips stutter as his own orgasm reached him. Gavin worked him through it until he pulled back, tied off the condom and collapsed on top the slimmer man, falling fast asleep. Gavin drifted off soon after.

  
Only to wake much too soon to a buzzing on his wrist. It was his watch, connected to his phone via Bluetooth. The buzzing was from an alarm he had programmed to alert him to anyone who had broken through the first line of defense of the crew’s security. With a groan he slipped out from Michael’s wonderfully warm embrace and started gathering his clothes. He still had his own cum on his stomach and his mouth tasted like he hadn’t brushed his teeth in a week. Mentally cursing whoever had to wake him up at this ungodly hour he started to clean up and dress. He must have made too much noise because Michael sat up and asked with a yawn “Where the fuck are you going?”

  
“Back to the base love, someone’s trying to get through our bloody firewalls.”

  
“Fuck ‘em. Come ‘ere.”

  
With a chuckle Gavin leaned over and kissed his lover’s temple. “You know how much trouble we’ll have if someone gets through our security. I’ll just have to promise to stay the night next time.”

  
Michael grumbled and went back to sleep. Gavin tip-toed out of the apartment feeling on top of the world. He replayed the night in his head, next time was such a lovely thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Michael has a freak out that he raped Gavin. So TW for that.

Michael woke up hours later to the sun streaming in the windows he hadn’t closed. He groaned, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He felt like death. His hangover was awful. As he was lying there feeling miserable he remembered the wonderful dream he had last night. Gavin. Gavin under him squirming and moaning as Michael fucked him into the mattress. It wasn’t the first time he had a dream like that but this one was so _vivid_ , despite the alcohol. Because of the alcohol? Michael’s grin turned into a frown. Something like that would only ever be a dream. He loved Gavin. He wanted to see him sprawled out on his bed, sure. But he also wanted to take him on fancy dates. On casual dates. Just walking around town getting ice cream. Holding his hand and hearing his squeaky laugh. God, why couldn’t Gavin be gay. Or bisexual. But he was so very straight and he showed it. Always talking about different ‘birds’ he thought were ‘lovely.’

  
Michael sighed and got up to go shower. And find some painkillers. He was walking to his door when he stepped on something on his usually clean floor. He looked down to see Gavin’s belt.

  
What.

  
Had his dream been real? No. No, it couldn’t be, that would never happen. His eyes drifted over to his trash can where he saw the used condom dangling over the side.

  
Fuck.

  
Fuck fuck fuck. He sat down on the edge of his bed and gripped his head in his hands. suddenly very awake, he ran over all of the events he could remember from last night. Not a dream. Memories.

  
Gavin looking upset. Coming home. Gavin in his room. Kissing. Michael stripping Gavin. Holding him down on the bed. Oh god, did they _talk_ , did Michael stop to _ask_ if that was what Gavin wanted? He didn’t remember anything like that. Suddenly, he remembered looking into Gavin’s eyes and hearing his voice, sounding pained. _Micoo, I can’t--Micoo STOP._

  
Oh god. Oh fuck. Michael started to cry. What had he done?

  
He eventually cried himself out. His headache was even worse as he stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of painkillers. He swallowed down probably more than what was good for him and stepped into a cold shower. Shivers ran through him as he tried to think of what to do. How would they get past this? Would they ever? Would he deserve Gavin to ever forget about last night? To forgive him? God, how do you even start apologizing for drunkenly raping your friend. Gavin certainly would never want to see him again, let alone have such an easy friendship with him. And those dreams of someday being with Gavin...well those were never possible in the first place so it wasn’t like they were any less likely...but still.

  
Michael punched the tile. He got out of the shower and dried off. He grabbed his phone. He had a lot of making up to do so he better start now.

_Me: Gavin, I am so sorry. Last night was a huge fucking mistake. I should never have done that. It will never happen again. Sorry Boi._

He threw his phone on his bedside table and face planted on the bed. His phone buzzed. Michael’s head snapped up, dread in his stomach for what he would read. He didn’t actually expect Gavin would want to answer. He reached with his phone to see what his friend had written. Would he tell Michael to never come near him? He wasn’t the type to get mad and tell him off, wouldn't want the confrontation. He unlocked the phone.

_Gavvy-wavvy: No worries Boi. Let's forget all about it. See you at the base later?_

What? That wasn’t at all what Michael was expecting. He couldn’t have gotten off that easily.

Things at the base where not easy. Of course Michael didn’t expect them to be. He gave Gavin lots of space and he noticed right away that the hacker was predictably avoiding him. Of course he would. Michael wasn’t surprised but he was so bitterly disappointed in himself for ruining things with the person he cared about the most. He just hoped Gavin was coping ok. Did he have someone to talk to about this? He obviously couldn’t talk to Michael, and if he had talked to Geoff then Michael would have known about it, mostly because he would already be dead. Geoff would have beat Michael to a pulp and dumped his remains in the ocean if he knew Michael so much as laid a finger against his Golden Boy.

  
Geoff must not know because one week after _The Incident_ he tells them about a job in Los Angeles. One he wants the two of them to do together. Michael spares Gavin from having to come up with an excuse to get out of traveling alone with him. He suggests they call in Dan for a Slow Mo reunion. It was a job right up their alley anyway. Geoff gives it the ok and Gavin goes off to call his B. Michael hopes that the two of them having some quality time would be good for Gavin. He would have his best mate there to talk about anything he needed to.

  
Geoff doesn’t let Michael leave the planning room. He looks him sternly in the eye and asks. “What happened to the two of you? Why are you fighting?”

  
“Geoff, I fucked up. I made the biggest mistake I could have made.” Michael put his head on the table, he was almost in tears. He couldn’t tell Geoff what he had done. “Would you talk to Gavin? He can tell you about it if he wants you to know. Even if he doesn’t tell you what happened maybe you should ask if he would be happier if I left the crew.”  
“That sounds pretty fucking serious Michael.”

  
“Yeah. Yeah it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was lost. It was two weeks after what he thought should have been the best night of his life. _A huge fucking mistake_ . Two weeks after getting a taste of what he had always wanted, what he still wants. _It will never happen again_ . It was his worst nightmare. It was every reason why he never told a soul about his sexuality. And now Michael wouldn’t come near him. Wouldn’t look him in the eye. He had ruined everything. He hated himself for not being able to keep his secret to himself. They couldn’t even be friends now. He remembers sitting at his computer at the base and getting Michael’s text. His heart had shattered. A dozen erased replies before he found one that he hoped would sound cheerful and casual enough that it wouldn’t make things awkward. _Let’s forget all about it_. Gavin didn’t want to. It seemed like Michael couldn’t.

He was the one who suggested to Geoff that the LA trip should be a Team Nice Dynamite project. Michael would see that Gavin could keep his hands to himself. They would have some bonding time, it would be great. But Michael shot down that idea. He obviously couldn’t stand the thought of being alone with Gavin for a whole month. He could only hope that by the time he got back things between them would be ok.

He and Dan were a week into their mission. He was glad he could be with Dan for so long. There was a lot of schmoozing with actors and athletes and some of the bright minds from Silicon Valley. The info they were getting would be invaluable to the crew. They managed to get cameras into some prime locations and record some juicy footage that would be excellent extorsion material if they ever needed it.

To scope out their next target the boys were in a high end club. They were spread out. Dan was talking to an incredibly cross eyed girl, close enough to the target that he had to be able to hear everything the sleaze bag of a movie producer said. Gavin was sitting so that he could judge which of his entourage was for looks and which for muscle. This target was a hit. One of the reasons they brought the big guns with them on the trip.

He was sitting alone when a pretty young woman slid up beside him. They fell into an easy conversation. Gavin had learned quite quickly that girls loved it when you seemed like you were listening to them. Apparently most guys only talked about themselves or obnoxiously hit on the women they were interested in. Straight men really needed to step up their game. Listening instead of talking was good for Gavin because 1) the woman was more likely to stick around, giving him a better cover and 2) he didn’t have to worry about coming up with and remembering a believable cover story when he was focusing on a target. This girl was an aspiring model. She came to LA to make it big, but had been told she was too short for high fashion. She was making ends meet by making costumes for some of the productions, but was beefing up her modeling portfolio by being a hair model. She said her hair changed colour and style so much she would sometimes be surprised when she took it out of a ponytail. Right now it was a vibrant purple. She also hinted she did some more risque shoots. Gavin decided he needed to change the conversation away from that track and started a conversation about cameras. It was an area they both knew a lot about. She eventually asked him to have dinner with her tomorrow night. He agreed because it was easier, knowing he would never see her again.

He was very wrong about that. It just so happened that he and Dan needed to walk close by to the restaurant he had agreed to meet the girl at. He didn’t even realize it until a short angry woman with bright blue hair stormed up to him and told him in no uncertain terms that he would not be standing her up tonight and dragged him off to the restaurant, Dan’s laughter following the whole way.

They actually had a wonderful time together. They had a lot in common. The girl, who he found out was called Meg, was smart and funny as well as being incredibly beautiful. Gavin wished he could love her so he could forget about Michael. Then he had a wonderful idea. Well maybe not wonderful, it was actually a really selfish idea, but as long as nobody got hurt it couldn’t be too bad right? If he wanted Michael to be comfortable around him again, he would just have to show him he was straight right? He could date this girl long-distance, showing the world he liked women without having to actually face someone everyday and make up excuses why he wasn’t keen on the whole sex part. He would have to stay in touch with her of course, but she was delightful to talk to. Long-distance is more like being good friends than dating anyway. And if it ever got too much he could always tell her that even though he cared for her, the distance was too hard for him and he wished her well, blah blah. It could just work!

 

***

 

Michael was still miserable. Gavin being gone was somehow worse than Gavin avoiding him. Before all this they would have been texting constantly. Michael missed it. Geoff hadn’t come storming back after talking to Gavin, telling him to leave the crew or punching him in the nose. So Gavin must not have told him. Or Geoff was making up his mind about how to kill Michael in the most painful way possible

The fiery Lad was beating a punching bag when Geoff finally did come around. And he wasn’t alone. Jack was with him looking worried. That was not a good sign.

“Sit down. You have a lot of explaining to do young man.” Geoff’s glowered at Michael.

“Geoff. I’m sorry. I was just so drunk and that isn’t an excuse but I would do anything not to--”

His boss cut him off. “A drunken hookup is the least of your problems right now. What I’m mad about is how you dealt with it. Breaking up through text? Do you realize how heartless that was? I had to find out that the man I consider to be my son is gay because you broke his goddamn heart _through text_. Sure, you were drunk and didn’t mean it, but did you have to cut him off like he was worthless? Does the term ‘let him down easy’ mean nothing to you?”

Jack put his hand on Geoff’s shoulder and told him to calm down and listen to Michael’s side of the story.

Michael was just staring in shock. He wasn’t understanding what Geoff was saying. “That isn’t what happened at all…” he began but Geoff just shot up from his chair and said “Oh, so you didn’t have sex with Gavin and then tell him what a big mistake it was through text the next morning?”

“Uh, no. No that did happen. But...I thought...God Geoff, I thought I forced myself on him.” Michael’s voice cracked with tears.

Jack put a hand on his back and said “Just tell us what happened Michael. Something got mixed up somehow.” So Michael did. He let out all of the anger and regret about what had happened and told his two crewmates everything. He couldn’t even look at them while he was talking so he wouldn’t have to see their faces.

When he was done there was a pause as Jack and Geoff looked from Michael’s hunched form to each other. Eventually Geoff sighed and said “Ok. Yeah, you two need to talk to each other. You were both drunk and not enough talking happened at the time or afterwards, but you need to talk now.”

“But he doesn’t want to talk to me! He left. He ran away and he’s been avoiding me. He has to hate me”

“Michael, Gavin hates awkward. If he gets a hint of rejection he runs for the hills. But Geoff is right, you two need to talk about this.” Jack’s voice was as soothing as the hand that was still rubbing circles on the distraught Lad’s back.

“Please, Michael. From what he said to me I know he doesn’t hate you. He flipped out when I mentioned you were thinking of leaving the crew.” Michael had never said he wanted to leave, but he didn’t correct Geoff. “It seems to me that you both really like each other. Give it a chance. Tell him how you feel. You might like what you hear.”

It took Michael a few days to let that conversation sink in. In the end it was his hope that what the Gents had said was true that ruled over his worry about what it would mean if they were wrong. He decided he didn’t want to waste more time and he asked Geoff if he could fly out to LA too. The crew leader agreed with a glint in his eye, probably hoping for a happy ending.

Michael’s plane landed and he got an Uber to the hotel his crewmates where staying in He was told by Geoff which room they were in so he didn’t think to call ahead and to tell Gavin or Dan he was coming. Soon he was knocking on the door to their room. Dan answered, surprised to see Michael there.

“What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” He waved the unexpected guest into the room. Michael didn’t see Gavin.

“No I was just going crazy back in Los Santos. I thought I would join you two...if that is ok?”

“Yeah, of course. Gav will be glad to see you. He is out on a date now though.”

Michael’s heart stopped. He couldn’t believe what Dan had just said. So he laughed and asked “What like he is going after a target?”

"Nah. The mug found himself a lady. A model. She is the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe he got that lucky. And now he’s been leaving me all alone to go out with her. He only sees her when we aren’t working, so it hasn’t been too much of a distraction. We brought a Wii with us, want to play some Mario Cart until he gets back?”

Michael didn’t know what to do. He was too late. Geoff and Jack were wrong. “Uh, actually if you don’t mind, I’d like to walk around for a bit after the plane ride. I know wasn’t long but I still want to stretch my legs.” He didn’t even wait for Dan to answer, he just turned and let himself out. He felt mildly guilty, obviously Dan was feeling lonely if Gavin was spending all his free time with someone else.

Michael just got to the lobby when he saw a car pull up outside. Gavin was in the passenger seat beside a young woman. Dan was not exaggerating when he said she was pretty. He watched as Gavin leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. It lasted longer than Michael thought it needed to, but then Gavin got out of the car and waved as the girl drove away. He turned and locked eyes with Michael.

Normally Gavin would have run and jumped on any of the crew who surprised them like this, shouting and laughing. But now he just stood with wide eyes. It hurt Michael deep inside. He spoke without thinking, sounding more bitter than he meant to “Who was that? One of the targets? I’m surprised you showed her where you’re staying”

Gavin put on a smile Michael could tell was fake. “Oh no Michael, that was Meg. Isn’t she just lovely? She’s a model.”

“So that is why you guys have been working so slowly. Geoff sent me out to see what the problem was.” Lies, all lies but Michael needed a reason why he was here so he wouldn’t have to explain himself. Geoff wanted him to talk, but now it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a freak out about being gay. It is a little bit of internalize homophobia, so TW for that.

With three of them the job finished a week sooner than expected. Dan flew back to England and the Lads returned to Los Santos. The two of them were mostly back to normal, and that made Gavin happy. It turned out that a little time apart and his new girlfriend were just what he needed to have Michael back to his normal self, or only occasionally stiff around him. Gavin texted Meg constantly. They sent each other ridiculous snapchats that would make him laugh out loud. Geoff seemed annoyed about it, probably worried Gavin was distracted, but he relented with a sigh when Gavin swore that he was happy and in love. 

But he wasn’t. It should have been perfect. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, they live happily ever after. It should be easy. Meg was wonderful. He did really like her, but he wasn’t in love with her and having to pretend all the time was harder than he thought. The more the lied to her and to his crew the worse he felt. He just wanted to scream. 

One night it just became too much and he found himself on the roof of the base. His thoughts just kept chasing themselves around his head. Why couldn’t he just love Meg? Why couldn’t it be easy? He just wanted to choose who he loved, dammit! Why did he have to still love Michael. He couldn’t forget about that night together. He had gotten off on memories of it too many times and he was always left feeling worse than before. Why did he have to be gay? It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t he be normal?

He didn’t even notice he was curled up in a ball shaking. He wished he could cry. He hadn’t cried in years.

Michael found him like that. He was suddenly crouched by his side.

“What’s wrong, Boi.” Gavin couldn't do it. It was too similar to that night. He closed his eyes and curled tighter in on himself.

 

***

 

Michael didn’t know what to do. He had come up to the roof to get away from his thoughts. He should be happy that Gavin is happy but he wanted to be happy with  _ him _ . Not with fucking Meg. Meg the model. Meg with the killer body. Meg who could make Gavin laugh the same way Michael used to do. It wasn’t fair. And to have Gavin flaunt it in his face. He supposed he deserved it. From what Geoff told him Gavin thought Michael broke up with him through text. He had every right to show Michael that someone else wanted him. But it was killing Michael to keep quiet. 

Now here he was with a nearly catatonic Gavin on the roof. Michael nearly had a heart attack when he saw him. He thought the Brit had been injured, attacked. Now he saw it was closer to a panic attack. So Michael did the only thing he could think of. He lay down beside Gavin and whispered in his ear that he was safe, he was fine, breathe. And it seemed to work. Gavin calmed down enough to stop shaking. Now he just looked exhausted. 

“You don’t have to tell me why you are upset if you don’t want. But why don’t we go on a drive together? It will distract you from whatever it is. I’ll go get ready. Will you meet me in the garage in five minutes?” Gavin nodded and Michael ran off to go boil some water and get two thermoses full of hot chocolate. He grabbed some blankets and went to put them in the car. He was planning on dropping them off and then having to go find Gavin, but to his surprise the Lad was already waiting by the car. They got in and shot off into the night.

Michael had an ulterior motive for suggesting the drive. He heard somewhere it is better to have difficult conversations in a car because you didn’t have to look at each other. He was hoping it would work on Gavin and he would open up about whatever was bothering him. He wondered if the beautiful Meg had broken up with Gavin. On the one hand that would mean Gavin was single again, but on the other Gavin didn’t deserve to feel like he would always be rejected. 

They made it to the desert and to an area sometimes used for illegal races. Michael whipped around corners in his chrome Adder and even took a few small stunt jumps. At first Gavin just stared out the window but eventually he relaxed and started to enjoy himself. His laugh was music to Michael’s ears. After an hour of just driving around Michael stopped at the top of a hill. He spread the blankets on the ground as Gavin got out, curious. He handed Gavin a thermos of hot chocolate and the two of them lay down and looked at the stars. Michael started pointing out constellations that looked like penises and Gavin was laughing along. They got into a lively debate about whether one cluster of stars was Orion’s penis or his sword. They decided on penis. It was just like old times and Michael was soaking up the comfort and familiarity of it all. 

Too soon the cold night air made Gavin shiver. Michael gave Gavin his jacket and imagined the two of them staying out cuddled up together on the blanket. Instead they got back in the car and drove home. Michael kept the speed down. Hoping that Gavin would tell him what was wrong. 

He didn’t have to wait long before the other asked. “Do you ever wish you could pick who you love Micoo?” It was an odd question. Gavin was famous for odd questions after all. Michael thought for a moment, about why Gavin might be asking. Before he could respond the other man continued. “It would be a lot easier. Save people a lot of trouble. You just find someone who suits you and then fall in love after that. Like arranged marriages. You learn to love them.”

“I dunno Gav, it would probably be easier if you could pick who loved you. Like once you find someone you like your love would act like a magic potion. But saying it out loud makes me realize how creepy that would be.”

Gavin scoffed out a laugh and then sighed. “It’s just that I wish I was in love with Meg. It would be so much easier…” He trailed off but Michael knew he wasn’t finished. If Michael mentally did a little dance at the knowledge that his friend wasn’t in love with someone else and that could mean he was in love with  _ Michael _ , could anyone really blame him? “..It’s just...Michael... I’m gay Michael and I’ve tried not to be but it isn’t working.”

Michael was glad they were still in the desert and not on the roads. He parked the car and turned to look at Gavin. The man was staring out the window and Michael could see how tense he was. He gently placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “I know how you feel Boi. I’ve been so scared to come out for so long. Maybe being part of a gang makes it worse. I know how scared you must be to tell me, because it is probably exactly how I felt about telling you. Thank you. Thanks for trusting me.”

Gavin turned, eyes wide. Michael didn’t give him a chance to say anything. He had waited too long. Gavin deserved an explanation about his behaviour. 

“The night we were together. I had too much to drink and I didn’t remember it properly. I just remembered being on top of you and you telling me to stop. Then in the morning you were gone. I thought I had done something awful Gav, something you would never forgive me for. That is why I told you it was a mistake. That is why I said it would never happen again. I thought you wouldn’t even want to look at me again and I was so afraid that you would hate me.” 

“No Micoo, oh no. I really liked that night, it was--uh--It was great. But I had to go fix that security problem, remember?”

“Security problem? What do you mean?”

“I told you about it. You sat up and asked me where I was going and everything.”

“What the fuck? I don’t remember that at all… Oh my god, I was probably still drunk or talking in my sleep. Fuck. I should have come and talked to you instead of sending that text. Geoff told me you thought that was me dumping you.”

“So you don’t think it was a mistake?”

“It was a mistake to have been so drunk for our first time, and to not have talked about it at all. At the time and after.” 

Gavin’s smile was shy, like he didn’t believe what Michael was saying. “Yeah, talking usually solves a lot of problems. I didn’t know you thought I didn’t want to be there. That explains a lot.”

“How about this? Tomorrow we can go on a really nice date. We can talk all night and figure out what we like and then we can bang as much as we want.”

Gavin giggled “So romantic Micoo! I-I need to call Meg then I guess.” Shit, Michael had forgotten about Meg. “ I’ll tell her the truth and hope she isn’t too upset.I think she will understand, though”

The two friends were looking at each other with dopey smiles. Michael kissed Gavin’s cheek and drove the rest of the way back to Gavin’s apartment. He didn’t come up, but he promised to pick Gavin up there the next day for their first date. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fluffy date <3

Gavin barely slept at all that night. The scenes from the day before and his anticipation for today keeping him tossing and turning. His talk with Michael had gone better than he hoped and he was elated that he would have another chance to be with his best friend. He thought about the night they had already spent together. He definitely had a thing for being held down, but he realized that he had been pretty passive and that could not have been good for Michael the next morning. Well, that was something he could easily change next time. And now there was a promise of a next time! 

 

But Gavin couldn’t help but think of Meg with a pang of regret. This was not how he pictured things going. They hadn’t been together long, only two weeks in person and another month of texting. He considered keeping with his plan of telling her the distance was the reason he was breaking up with her, but he decided that telling the truth would actually be kinder and it would give him the practice to tell other people. 

 

That morning as he was drinking his tea he dialed the number.

 

“Good morning babe! I don’t usually hear from you this early. What’s up?”

 

“Meg, I--I’ve got to tell you something…” Gavin could feel the adrenaline already starting to build. He wasn’t as scared as last night when he had finally told Michael, but he was also less emotionally drained.

 

“What is it?” Meg sounded unsure, the tone of his voice telling her it was something bad.

 

“I wanted to say...What I need to tell you is that I am sorry. I’m sorry. I was selfish and I shouldn’t have lead you on. But the thing is that I am in love with my best friend and I was scared because I didn’t want to be gay and I thought that if I dated you I would fall in love with you instead but it didn’t work and now things might work with Michael and I’m sorry. 

 

There was a pause on the other end while Meg digested that information. Gavin fidgeted with his mug, playing with the handle as he waited to be yelled at or hung up on or the worst, listen to this amazing woman cry because of him. 

 

“Oh honey!” Meg’s voice was kind and full of sympathy. “You sound so nervous. But it’s ok, I understand. You’re so brave for telling me you know.”

Gavin let out a surprised, breathless laugh. “You aren’t mad?”

“Of course not. I am disappointed though. Most of the guys I meet are absolute pigs but you have always treated me with so much respect.”

“You deserve all the respect Meg, there will be a great guy out there for you.”

“Hopefully someday I will be as happy as I hope your friend makes you.”

“I know it is a lot to ask, but can we stay friends? I have really liked getting to know you and I would be sad to think of this as goodbye.”

“Absolutely! You should look me up whenever we are in LA and we can talk about cute boys.”

 

Gavin laughed and promised he would. They ended up talking about Meg’s upcoming photoshoot and Gavin’s plans for his first date with Michael. He was glad he would be keeping her as a friend. 

 

When he hung up he noticed he had a text from Michael that made his face light up in a smile as he answered.

 

_ Micoo: Good morning :) can I pick you up at 7 tonight for our very romantic date? _

_ Me: Morning (: You can indeed! Does Very Romantic mean fancy? What is the dress code for this date? _

_ Micoo: Nah. Not to ruin the surprise, but maybe bring swimming things and a warm change of clothes. _

_ Me: Swimmy Bevs?!?! _

_ Micoo: Well Swimmy at least. I was thinking we should forgo the bevs this time… _

_ Me: Fair play.  _

_ Me: I talked to Meg this morning. It went well! She was very understanding! _

_ Micoo: Glad to hear it Boi :) _

 

The date went very well. The surprise ended up being a beach trip. The boys splashed around in the waves for a while as the sun was setting. When it started to get dark and a little colder they got out and changed into their warm clothes. Michael almost insisted that Gavin wear his jacket, which Gavin was not going to complain about. 

 

Michael started a fire in one of the pits and they roasted hot dogs and marshmallows over it. They were snuggled up side by side holding their sticks in the fire when Gavin looked up at Michael. The shorter man had his arm around him and Gavin was curled up so that he could lean his head on his date’s shoulder. Michael turned too and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Gavin’s lips. Gavin sat up and returned the kiss and the two sat like that exchanging soft pecks in the warm light of the fire. 

 

Until they noticed Gavin’s marshmallow had caught fire. Gavin jumped up and waved it around as Michael merely laughed at him. 

 

“Oh my god! Stop! Stop you are going to fling it at someone! Christ just blow it out!”

Gavin did and once the ball of fire had gone out he pouted at the laughing lad. “Micoo, what about my smore Micoo!?”

 

“Oh I’ll give you some more! Come here!” Michael tried to pounce on Gavin but the Brit was too quick, dancing out of the way. They chased each other around the fire until Michael tackled the other and pinned him in the sand. Gavin giggled and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him into a deep kiss. It was soft and sweet and a little sticky from the marshmallows and Gavin loved it. He remembered his plan of making sure Michael knew he wanted to be there. He was a little nervous he would come across as being too eager, of liking Michael more than his friend liked him, but he had to remind himself that their troubles had started by Michael thinking Gavin didn’t want him.

 

Gavin pulled back from the kiss and stared into Michael’s eyes as he stroked his freckled cheek. “This was a wonderful date, luv.” Was all he could say. He didn’t know if he could tell Michael he loved him yet, it was probably still too soon. But Michael just beamed, his smile brighter than the fire beside them, his eyes sparkling more than the stars overhead. He leaned down and captured Gavin’s lips again. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms and legs tightly against Michael’s warm body.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael paused as Gavin dug through his pockets to find his apartment key. The night had gone amazingly so far. Michael had pictured going on dates with his friend before, but his hazy imaginings were nothing like seeing Gavin with his damp hair falling into his eyes, looking back at Michael with such fondness in the light of the bonfire. Couldn’t compare to the feel of Gavin’s body pressed against his in the cool night, his head a reassuring, if damp, weight against his shoulder. 

 

But Michael couldn’t help but be nervous. He wondered if he should take things slower. He knew they had already had sex, but maybe Gavin wanted to be romanced more. Wait for the third date or some other rom-com rule. Michael would be happy to leave the date with no more than a kiss goodnight, because he believed now that they had time to take things slow. To do it right. Not that he would turn down the invitation to come in in Gavin offered. He wanted to make new memories that he could savour in the morning. But above all he wanted Gavin to be happy and comfortable. 

 

Gavin unlocked the door and stepped inside. He turned around and saw Michael lingering in the hallway. “Well don’t stand in the door like a knob Micoo! I thought the deal was date, talking, and banging all night!”

 

Michael laughed and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Gain leaned in and crowded him against the door with a vicious smirk. He kissed Michael softly once then moved to pepper kisses along his jaw up to his ear where he started to whisper. “Ever since our first night I’ve been picturing you on top of me. Are you going to hold me down again? I like when you do that. You are so strong, so hot.” He latched his lips to Michael’s throat and sucked lightly, just enough to tease but Michael knew it wouldn’t leave a mark.

 

“God Gavin” Michael’s head hit the door as he made more room for Gavin’s mouth to suck and kiss along his neck. “Where did that come from?” 

“I want you to know how much I want this. How much I want you. Now come into my room and we can show each other what we like”

 

Michael realized what Gavin was doing and he was grateful for it. With a moan he followed as Gavin moved farther into the apartment, trying not to let too much space get between them. They ended up on the bed, legs tangled together, hands feeling every inch of each other’s bodies. 

 

Michael decided it was his turn to whisper a little dirty talk. He liked that it was a way to make sure everything was going well without stumbling around like awkward teenagers asking permission before doing anything. This was way sexier and still got the job done. 

 

“So you want me to hold you down huh? I can pin you to the mattress as i fuck you and make you come over and over again. Is that what you want?”

Gavin looked uncomfortable and his sultry tone turned into an embarrassed stumble. “Well--uh--actually…”

“Gav, talk to me babe.” Michael could hear the the nervousness so he gave Gavin a little space and stroked soothing hands through his hair. Gavin closed his eyes and answered in a rush, his words almost blurring together he spoke so quickly. 

“I just...I get really sensitive so once I come I can’t really keep going even though I want to”

Michael smile and placed a soft kiss to his nervous partner’s cheek. “That’s fine Gav. I guess my head went there because that is something I really like for myself, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna.” This was nice, it was soft and intimate and even though Michael felt a bit shy being so honest he loved that he could feel so comfortable with Gavin to share. “I know for me I can’t have anyone fuck me until after I’ve come at least once. I wanna know how it feels to be coming so hard from just your fingers and then feel you sliding into me, filling me up and taking me until I come a second time.”

 

Gavin bucked under him and groaned out his name, obviously enjoying the thought of it. Michael smirked. He leaned towards Gavin’s ear the way the taller man had done at the door, softly whispering. “You like the thought of that, huh? Fucking me open? The question is would you rather do that or have me hold you down and have my way with you?” Michael moved Gavin’s hands above his head and rolled his hips idly over Gavin’s cock. 

“Micoo please!”

“Please what? I gave you two choices. Or do you wanna do both? Fuck me senseless then have me flip you over and finish you off.”

“Oh god. Yes Micoo, please Michael I want to, please!”

 

“Well then get going Boi!” Michael started to remove the rest of his clothes and Gavin hurried to do the same. Soon Michael was on his back as Gavin lubed up his fingers and kissed up his thigh. One slick digit started to tease at his entrance at the same time that Gavin’s lips touched the base of his dick and Michael was lost to pleasure. Words of praise fell from his lips and his hands caressed Gavin’s hair, urging him on. Gavin licked and sucked along his shaft paying attention to all the spots that made the dick in front of him twitch and Michael to curse. At the same time he was slowly working his finger in and out of Michael’s entrance, coaxing the tight walls to open. On one of his passes he crooked his finger just right and Michael jolted. 

 

“Gav, Gavin, right there! Oh my god do that again!” Gavin smirked and pulled his fingers out of Michael completely. He moved his mouth over Michael’s hole instead and started licking at it as he rolled a condom onto himself so that he would be ready when the redhead needed him. Once he was ready he applied another coating of lube to his fingers and pushed two fingers into his Boi, quickly finding that spot again and stroking it over and over. Michael loved the feeling and was pushing his hips down onto Gavin’s skilled fingers when the Lad’s mouth moved back to his cock. The Brit sucked the head into his mouth and started tonguing all the sensitive spots. As much as Michael wanted to start thrusting up he held himself back, remembering Gavin’s gag reflex. He continued to roll himself down onto those perfect fingers and soon had to tug on Gavin’s hair to pull him off his dick and crush their lips together. 

 

Michael reached between them and started to pump his own cock just the way he liked while his hips bucked erratically between Gavin’s fingers on his prostate and up into his fist. He tipped over the edge and broke the kiss to moan. As his body twitched and spasmed he felt the all too familiar urge to be filled. “Gavin! Gav please, now! I need it!” he moved his free hand to Gavin’s waist.

 

Gavin knew exactly what he was asking for and he slid into Michael’s waiting hole and started to thrust in time with his body’s tremors. Michael screamed and bucked his hips down reveling in the stretch and the glorious feeling of his friends cock inside him at last. His orgasm reached its peak and then started to fade and Michael relaxed into the mattress, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his lover. Gavin was kissing his neck and mouthing along his collar bone. Michael pulled him up so they could make out. Gavin continued thrusting into him with such a gentle rhythm that Michael could only describe it as making love. 

 

They kept the relaxed pace for a while, kissing where they could reach and stroking each other’s faces and and bodies. They would stare into each other’s eyes and smile and Michael couldn’t remember ever being so in love. Gavin grabbed the lube again and started prepping himself for Michael, bracing himself above with his other hand. 

 

Soon their thrusts started to speed up and the mood shifted from emotion to passion. Both men started panting and moaning. But then Gavin’s hips stuttered to a stop and his head was tucked into Michael’s shoulder. “Ahh, why’d ya stop Gav?!” Michael shouted as he drew his legs up to try and get Gavin to resume his thrusts.

 

“I don’t wanna come before you fuck me Micoo” whispered Gavin into his lover’s shoulder. Michael pulled their faces together for a quick kiss before he rolled the brunet onto his back. He sat up with a wicked grin and grabbed Gavin’s hands and pinned them over his head. 

“Oh we can fix that then.” He grabbed another condom from the nightstand where Gavin had left it and rolled it on. He used one hand to press both of Gavin’s into the mattress and the other to grab his knee and spread his legs wide. He admired the slick winking asshole in front of him before thrusting in with a sharp motion. Gavin practically screamed and arched off his back off the bed but couldn’t get far with Michael’s weight pressing down on him. 

 

“Yes Michael! Christ, more! Please!” Michael set a brutal pace, thoroughly fucking Gavin into the mattress. The position was familiar from their first night together, but with a clear head he could appreciate just how much Gavin was enjoying himself. The stream of “Yes Michael!” and “So good, you’re so good!” coming out of his Boi’s mouth was the obvious feedback, but Gavin’s face and movements made it very clear how turned on he was. Seeing that only made Michael more desperate to please his partner. Gavin’s legs came up and he wrapped them around Michael’s waist, crossing his ankles in the air. 

 

The new angle had Michael thrusting deeper and he couldn’t help letting go of Gavin to bring his hand behind him and and push his fingers back into himself as he came with a gasp. As he rode out his second orgasm he felt Gavin’s freed hand desperately pumping himself to completion beneath him. It was a wonderful sight. Everything was so much sharper, he could feel Gavin clench around him and see his body jerk and twitch, his mouth hanging slack, his eyes closed. It was the most powerful orgasm Michael had ever experienced and he was already looking forward to more nights like this. 

 

As soon as Michael was finished he pulled himself out of Gavin so the Lad wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. They exchanged kisses and smiles as they enjoyed the glow in each other’s arms. When they were ready they cleaned themselves up and curled up together under the covers. 

 

“You’re not going to run away from me again tonight are you?”

“Nah Boi, I’ve got Fredo on call tonight. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Michael pulled Gavin close and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was my first smut. Be proud. I hope it is good. Please do comment. If this is received well I have plans for a nice long fic about Jeremy as an art school drop out turn forger and how he joins the Fakes. Should I? Which pairing should I do? I'm thinking Gavin or Ryan (or both?). Feedback PLEASE!


End file.
